


Sunbeams

by bbkris10



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bromance, GOT7 - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Markgyeom, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sweet, Tea, breeze - Freeform, cherry blossom, its very poetic, its very short and pretty please read, jinyoung is a happy and proud hyung, kpop, mark is beautiful, pepigyeom, sleeping mark, songwriter!yugyeom, sun - Freeform, sunbeams, the rest of got7 is mentioned, they are on vacation in the mountains of japan, yugyeom appreciates mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkris10/pseuds/bbkris10
Summary: Yugyeom appreciates the beauty that surrounds him.





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading while listening to "The Sunbeams They Scatter" by Yiruma. I hope you enjoy~ Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think :)

        Mark was far, far away in a serene slumber, singing lullabies and wading in the brook and dancing in the meadow.

        Yugyeom sat backwards in a chair in the kitchen, observing him from the next room over.

        Mark was lying in the window seat, his head tilted to rest against the warm glass pane. His golden brown hair was tousled and wispy locks fell down to tickle his forehead. His dark eyelashes dusted his bare rosy cheeks. The mid afternoon sun painted a soft golden tint over his his smooth skin and glinted off of his hair. Yugyeom noticed how it softened the lines of his strong nose and jawline and how it brought out the peach hue of his lips. Mark’s face was relaxed and exuded perfect peace.

        The window opposite Mark was cracked open to let the pleasant, gentle breeze slip into the room and sweeten the air. It softly blew through Mark’s hair and caused ripples to dance across his silken shirt. It wafted tiny flower petals into the room from a nearby cherry blossom tree and whirled them about before delicately settling them onto the hardwood floor.

        Yugyeom smiled and rested his chin on his arms, which were folded over the back of the chair, taking in the sight.

        “He’s a pretty sleeper, isn’t he?”

        Yugyeom started at the unexpected whispered disruption, but relaxed when he felt a calming hand settle onto his shoulder.  
        He looked up, blushing at having been discovered, and found Jinyoung standing above him.  
        “I didn’t hear you come in, hyung.” he whispered.  
        Jinyoung smiled and let his gaze drop from Mark for a moment to give his maknae a reassuring glance.  
        Yugyeom smiled back and then settled into his former position, cradling his head on his arms.  
        Jinyoung’s hand came up to stroke Yugyeom’s head, his fingers leisurely curling to comb through his maknae’s hair.  
        Yugyeom’s eyelids nearly fluttered shut at the comforting gesture and he sighed contentedly.

        “I hope no one ever wakes him up.” Yugyeom whispered absent-mindedly.  
        Jinyoung quietly chuckled above him and bent down to give the top of his head a kiss.  
        “My sweet boys.” he whispered before walking to the stove to put the kettle on for tea.

        Yugyeom revelled in the quiet beauty of the moment. The scent of fresh air and honey chamomile played at his nose while his eyes drank in the sight of a tranquil Mark and his heart was warmed by Jinyoung’s presence. He closed his eyes.

        That night, when the rest of the group had loudly joined them in the cabin, Mark had long since awoken, and the last of the tea lay stale on the stove, Yugyeom had not lost his bliss. He sat curled up on his bed with his blankets wrapped around him and the happy sounds of his members drifting in around the closed doors. He closed his eyes and hummed before writing a little more in his notebook. Although the peaceful moment with Mark and Jinyoung had come to a close, the cozy feeling in his heart hadn’t faded. “A Song of Spring.” Yugyeom whispered, scrawling the title over his newest composition.

        “Yugyeom come out here! We miss you.” Jackson’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Yugyeom smiled and tucked the small notebook under his pillow.  
        Happily he responded, “I’m coming.”


End file.
